


Merry Christmas, Bucky Barnes

by aireagoir



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Silly, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireagoir/pseuds/aireagoir
Summary: Truly the best gift is to give of oneself.





	

********

 

"I got something to open today, Rogers?"

"Me?"

( _Silence_ _)_ "Really?"

"Yeah, sweetheart."

 

( _running.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your own 13 word or less fic for the collection! It's fun.


End file.
